Fathers and Sons
by evilmidget90
Summary: When Martin Delaney escapes to the US Jack and Mickey must join forces with the NCIS team.Warning references to previous rape
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either NCIS or The Bill I just like to play with the characters.**

**This takes place during the current NCIS Season (2011-2012). Circa 2007 of The Bill May be slightly AU or OOC those are my mistakes. This is my first fanfic. Please R&R. **

Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring

DCI Jack Meadows rolled over and looked at the clock on the bedside table it read 0330. He groaned and fumbled in the dark for the phone. "This is DCI Meadows." he listened as the person on the other end of the line spoke, then suddenly he sat up in bed.

"I understand, Thank you for informing me. No that's alright I'll let him know , I think I need to be there when he finds out. Alright Thanks again." Quickly the DCI got up and got dressed dialing the phone as he did.

"Mickey, its Jack. Meet me at the station in my office ASAP. I know its early, No I can't explain now I'll see you soon."

A short time later DC Mickey Webb walked into the Sun Hill station nursing a cup of coffee. What in the world could Jack possibly need that couldn't wait till morning? As he walked toward DCI Meadows office he was not surprised to see that the light was on.

"Hello Guv." he greeted the DCI as he entered his office. The look on Meadows face drew him up short. "What is it Guv?" he asked anxiously.

"It's Martin Delaney." The very name sent a chill down Mickey's spine.

"What's happened?'

" He absconded from prison yesterday."

"Again?" Mickey asked incredulously.

"I know , but apparently he killed a guard then stole his uniform and I.D. Card. He walked right out and no one stopped him. They didn't even realize he was gone until they did lights out check and found the guards body in his cell."

"So you called me in because you think he's going to come after me again." It wasn't a question simply a statement of fact.

" We have to consider the possibility. After all you've nicked him twice now."

"Yeah don't remind me. Both of those incidents ended in a way I'd rather forget." Mickey grimaced. "First time he announced to the world he'd raped me, and second time I got demoted for working while on leave without telling my DCI." Jack noticed that Mickey was still having trouble saying Delaney's name.

"It's not just that I'm concerned for your well being, I am, but I also think we can use your insight into him to help catch him. Please, I know it's a lot to ask, but won't you help us one more time." Jack wondered if it was the right thing to do, Mickey had just seemed to be doing better, but he knew without Mickey there chances of catching Delaney lessened considerably. Mickey blew out a breath and ran a hand through his hair.

"Of course I'll help any way I can." He said looking as though he would rather do anything else. "What do we know so far?" Jack grinned at Mickey that was the attitude he wanted to see.

"According to prison security footage Delaney absconded around 0800 yesterday morning they didn't discover he was gone until 2300. That means he has a 15 hour lead. We don't know where he went immediately after, but we know that at 1100 yesterday he got on a plane at LHR using the alias Michael Delaney."

"Where did he fly to?" Mickey asked.

"Washington DC." Jack braced himself for his DC's reaction.

"The United States?" Mickey was incredulous. " That's not even in the country let alone close to our jurisdiction. How exactly were you wanting me to help?"

"If you let me finish I would tell you. Just after Delaney landed in DC one of the first things he did was find a Tom. Apparently one of her regular customers became upset when he showed up early for their appointment to find her with Delaney. They got into a row and Delaney killed him."

"I still don't see how this involves us."

"Patience Mickey, the man Delaney killed was a U.S. Naval Petty Officer. Hats where he messed up. I have an old friend who works with NCIS."

"NCIS what's that?"

"Naval Criminal Investigative Service. And I have gotten us permission to use our vacation time to travel to the U.S. to work with NCIS, unofficially of course, to catch Delaney."

"You're serious we're going to travel to the U.S. to catch him?" Mickey couldn't believe his ears. Catching Delaney wasn't exactly how he had planned to use his vacation time but then again he really never took vacation anyway. "I'm in Guv. When do we leave?"

"As soon as you can get packed. Oh, and by the way, I can't find Delaney's file. Do you happen to know where it is?" Mickey nodded sheepishly.

"There is some very personal stuff in there, so I usually keep it locked in my desk drawer." Jack nodded knowingly.

"That's fine, but we need it now, so if you could get it, we will hand deliver it to NCIS."

"Sure Guv." Mickey had a thought "I'm gonna have to tell them aren't I?"

" I know you don't like to talk about it, but we need to warn them of what he is capable of. You wouldn't want one of them to end up going through what you did." Jack sympathized with Mickey's dilemma, and didn't want to hurt him anymore. He of all people knew what the young man had been through in the past few years.

" No, I would never want anyone else to go through that. I have one request though. Can I tell them myself please?"

"Mickey are you sure?" Jack asked in surprise.

" I'm sure. This is something I need to do. Think of it as one more way of getting free of him."

"Alright, if that's the way you feel. I'll drive you back to your place so you can pack then we'll head out."


	2. Chapter 2

Very special agent Tony DiNozzo leaned back in his chair at his desk and rubbed his eyes. He had been out at the scene interviewing witnesses and canvassing the area for anyone who had seen a man matching the description of the man known as Michael Delaney.

When McGee had called to tell him that Abby had gotten a match on the fingerprints from the Interpol database. It turned out the mans real name was Martin Delaney. Other than his name, picture, and he fact that apparently the man was a wanted criminal, the London authorities refused to release any more information.

Tony heard the elevator ding and looked up to see his Boss Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs walk into the bullpen sipping a large cup of coffee. " What do you got DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked as he turned to face the big screen on the wall. Tony quickly stood up.

" Martin Delaney a.k.a. Michael Delaney arrived in DC last night on a flight from London. After arriving he almost immediately sought out a prostitute. Her name is Hannah Evans a.k.a. Angel. After 'transacting business' with her he paid her, and was leaving when one of her regular clients showed up."

Special Agent Ziva David spoke up. "The clients name was Petty Officer Bryan Jones. Jones CO said that he had been reprimanded twice in the last year for not controlling his temper. Jones had apparently been seeing Hannah Evans regularly for the past two years."

"Bank accounts show regular withdraws twice a week for the past twenty-two months." special agent McGee interjected.

Glaring at the other two Tony said " Going back to Delaney, it would seem that this was simply a random act of violence. By all accounts Petty Officer Jones started the fight. Delaney simply finished it, according to Ducky, by beating the man to death with his bare fists." he smiled as he remembered the monologue the medical examiner had gone into on fisticuffs. A slap to the back of the head brought him out of his thoughts and back into the present.

"What else do we have on Delaney?" Gibbs questioned raising an eyebrow at Tony.

" The Brits seem to be keeping this one close to the vest. However," he hurried on as Gibbs glowered. " The man I talked to said that they were flying two officers over to bring the file and assist with the investigation." Gibbs nodded the scowl replaced by a thoughtful look.

Tony wondered at the lack of tension in the air, it was a well known fact that Gibbs did not usually play nice with other agencies. He hated sharing his cases, and normally he would be storming into Vance's office about now.

Then as if on cue the elevator dinged again. An older, heavy set, balding man, and a smaller, blond, scruffy looking younger man stepped out of the elevator. The older man stopped the first person he saw and was obviously asking them or directions. Tony watched as the two men walked toward them.

The older man walked up to Gibbs "Bonjour Jethro."

Gibbs gave a small grin "Bonjour Jack"

"It has been a while Agent Gibbs."

"That it has, haven't seen you since Paris. Who's your young friend here?" he motioned to the second man.

"This is DC Michael Webb."

"Mickey." The younger man corrected with a knowing smile at Jack.

"Boss you know these guys?" Gibbs just looked at Tony then turned his attention back to Meadows. "You said on the phone you would explain when you arrived?"

"Of course if you can provide somewhere private, I can tell you the whole story as to why I asked to assist with the Delaney case." Meadows assured hurriedly.

"Boss? You already knew they were coming, and you didn't tell me?" Tony whined.

Gibbs sighed and focused his attention on his Senior Field Agent "I don't tell you everything DiNozzo."

" Of course not Boss, that's why you're the Boss." Tony backpedaled quickly, hoping to avoid a headslap.

"Show them to the conference room Agent DiNozzo." Gibbs instructed rolling his eyes at the inquisitiveness of his senior agent.

"Yes Boss. On it Boss." He turned to the two Detectives. " Follow me please."

As they walked toward the conference room Tony tried to strike up a conversation "So you said you're a DCI and he is a DC, what does that mean?" he asked, looking curiously at the DCI.

"They are ranks of detectives. DC, Detective Constable, is the lowest rank then DS, Detective Sergeant, DI, Detective Inspector, and DCI Detective Chief Inspector, etcetera."

The younger of the pair gave a self-deprecating smile. "I used to be a DS but I failed to inform my DCI at the time that I was working a case with Jack. After I was demoted , Jack offered me back my old job at Sun Hill as a DC." Jack smiled.

"Mickey you' re a good copper, and I was glad to have you back."

Tony was confused "Back? Old Job?" They had reached the conference room, and he motioned for them to sit at the large table in the center of the room.

"I worked at Sun Hill as DC before. I started there in 2000 then in 2003 I transferred to another agency, where I became a DS. About 18 months later, Jack asked me for help on a case, the one I failed to tell my DCI about."

"Why would your DCI care if you were assisting in an investigation?" Tony questioned curiously.

"I was supposed to be on leave at the time." Something in the DC's eye told Tony not to pry any further. The two detectives seemed reluctant to share very much more without the whole group present, so Tony made small talk discussing movies with Mickey until the others got there.

Soon enough everyone had joined them including Ducky who Gibbs seemed to think might offer some insights into the way Delaney's mind worked. Mickey's only comment to that was that inside Delaney's mind was a very scary place to be.

As soon as everyone was gathered Mickey stood up. The DC looked a little bit pale, and slightly shaky, but at an encouraging look from Jack, he took a deep breath. "We first made contact with Delaney in 2003. He was using the alias Edward "Eddy" McGowan. He was brought to our attention by a Tom who said a client had been robbing some of her friends."

"Tom who? Do you know his last name?" Ziva asked. Mickey looked at him confused then realized the misunderstanding.

"_A _Tom, a prostitute, or 'escort' in this case." A tense look passed between Mickey and the DCI. Mickey shook his head almost imperceptibly. He wasn't going to reveal the nature of Jacks relationship to Rachel. That really was a separate issue other than the fact it had created the rift between them that Mickey had been trying to heal when he had gone after Delaney alone.

"Wonderful" Ziva complained "it's not enough to keep track of American idioms, now I have to try to comprehend British ones too." Tony grinned and she sighed. Mickey smiled. "Her name is Rachel Heath, she was concerned because he had threatened one of the girls. He had said that he would remember her and come back and rape her." Mickey swallowed hard remembering the warning signs he had been given, but had ignored, never believing it could happen to him.

"_Everyone crosses me DC Webb leaves a debt"_

Gibbs watched the DC carefully, he seemed to be remembering something, then he paled even more. Gibbs placed a hand on the mans shoulder. "You alright?" Mickey jerked violently, then seemed to shake himself out of whatever memory he was fighting with.

"What? Yeah, Yeah, I'm fine." He lowered his eyes to the case file, not that he needed to look at it he already knew it by heart. "Anyway, Rachel volunteered to help set up a sting. We hoped to catch 'McGowan' in the act of stealing. Unfortunately he didn't take the bait, however Rachel lifted his wallet, and we discovered that he was using a stolen identity, he was in possession of the Real Eddie McGowan's drivers license and credit cards. Later that day, Delaney was involved in a traffic accident, at which time he was arrested for pulling a knife on police officers."

"So you arrested him for pulling a knife, I still don't get why this case is such a big deal you couldn't have told us that on the phone. Did you really have to fly all the way here for that?" Tony was skeptical. Gibbs reached over and head slapped Tony.

"Pay attention DiNozzo, he's obviously not done yet." Tony flinched and then smiled at Gibbs. "Yes Boss."

"After Delaney's arrest I interviewed him. I was trying to find out what had happened to the real Eddy McGowan. During the interview Delaney said some things. He said that McGowan had owed him, and he had collected. Later we discovered that McGowan had stood by and watched while Delaney was raped in prison, by one Trevor Macon."

Jack broke in here, "Our psychologists phrased it as Delaney has a 'pathological need to exact revenge on those he feels have wronged him.'" Mickey remembered hearing that phrase, only two days after he had been raped. He wasn't sure he was going to be able to do this. "Guv" he whispered. Alarmed Jack got up from his seat and took Mickey gently by the arm leading him to a chair. The NCIS team watched as DCI Meadows poured a glass of water from the pitcher on the table and handed it to Mickey. "Just sip it Mickey. Are you going to be alright?"

Slowly Mickey regained his composure "Yeah Guv, I'll be ok, I can do this."

"Are you certain?" Jack looked at him with worry. Mickey merely nodded.

" Due to an error, Delaney was released from the booking area by mistake. When this was discovered a search was started. After he escaped, Delaney assaulted Rachel Heath, the escort who had set him up.' Mickey avoided Jacks eyes during this part, as he remembered how angry Jack had been at him for allowing Delaney to escape custody, and hurt Rachel. "He also broke into the home of Fiona McGowan, the wife of Eddy McGowan, and beat her. Both Rachel Heath and Fiona McGowan ended up in the hospital due to the severity of their injuries." Jack knew that the hard part was coming soon. He just hoped Mickey could get through it. "I tracked Deaney to the train station, I called DCI Meadows, and he was coming to meet me, but things went south. Delaney showed up early. I thought I could handle him. I chased him into an abandoned warehouse but he hit me over the head with something." He took a deep breath, "When I came to I was tied up. My mobile started to ring, but Delaney took it out of my pocket and smashed it." Mickey rubbed his wrists where the rope burns had been for days afterwards. Tears sprung into his eyes clouding his vision as memories assaulted him.

_That's what your good at though, isn't it? Fantasies. Mickey had taunted_

_I got a nice one about you Mickey. Delaney smirked._

_Finally Delaney telling him "First it was Rachel, then the lovely Jane, now it's your turn."_

"I tried so hard to get away." he whispered. "Then he raped me." Mickey was sobbing now. Jack drew him into an embrace as he had the first time he had heard those words. "You're alright." he held the younger man close and rocked him just like the last time. Mickey buried his face in the older man's chest and clung to him like a small child. Gibbs silently motioned for the rest of the shocked team to clear the room. Once they got outside he barked orders "Abby's lab now. McGee make sure the security cameras are disabled."

"Yes Boss." McGee hurried to do as he was told.

When everyone was gathered in the lab, Gibbs addressed them.

"Everything you just heard about DC Webb is to be kept confidential." he looked pointedly at McGee "This story had better not end up in one of your books. I don't care if you change the name. I will find out. Understood?" he looked around the group meeting each person's eyes. Each agent nodded seriously. McGee blushed because story ideas had already been running through his head, but he met his bosses eyes and nodded his promise as well.

"Good, now I am going to go check on our guests, you stay here I'll call when they're ready."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N *Throws a party* I passed my nursing classes and my State Boards. I should have more time to write now, so should get updates out more often. P.S. I can't do the accents justice so just use your imagination ****J.**

After Mickey had calmed down he slowly sat back, and looked at Jack. "Sorry, seems like I always end up crying on your shoulder about my troubles." he wiped his eyes.

Jack looked at him, Mickey's eyes were red, and his face was streaked with tears. He shook his head. "I don't mind Mickey, I care about troubles and all." he smiled gently at Mickey "Now why don't you go wash your face before the others come back." Mickey nodded, and started to move toward the door, then stopped and turned back toward Jack. "Sometimes I feel so ashamed and dirty. I know I shouldn't but I can't help myself." his eyes glistened with tears. "Every time I think things are getting better something happens and it all gets thrown in my face again."

"Whenever you start getting these thoughts Mickey, come to me. I'm here for you. I don't care if it's at CID or at home, you know my door is always open for you at the nick, and have my mobile number if its after hours." Mickey smiled.

"Thanks Guv, I appreciate the offer. Now I better go wash up."

After Mickey left, Jack went in search of the NCIS agents. He found Agents Gibbs and McGee sitting in the bullpen. He looked at Jethro. "As you can imagine, this is very hard for DC Webb." Jack commented, giving Jethro a hard look. "Dredging up these memories. I hope that your agents can be counted on for discretion." Gibbs nodded.

"I have already talked to my team. Nothing that was said in there will leave this immediate group."

Jack nodded and turned to head back to the conference room but paused. "One other thing, Mickey doesn't need them treating him any different than they did before they knew. He's had enough trouble with that at home." Fact was that was partially why he left Sun Hill in the first place, Jack thought to himself. Gibbs just nodded again, then motioned for Jack to follow him to the conference room.

Mickey stood at the sink and splashed water on his face. He had a sense of Déjà vu as he looked at his red eyed face in the mirror. Just then the door opened and in walked Agent Anthony DiNozzo.

Tony looked surprised at first, then simply made his way over to the urinal. As Mickey used some paper towels to dry his face the door opened again.

"Tony, I need to talk to you about…" Ziva's sentence trailed off as she noticed that there was another occupant in the men's room. Tony looked exasperated.

" Ziva how many times have I told you to stop following me into the bathroom?"

"Does she do this often?" Mickey asked, glancing at Tony. Tony zipped his pants, then turned around. "Fairly often actually. It's kinda messed up that a guy can't even use the bathroom without being followed." He looked pointedly at Ziva. She just rolled her eyes.

"That's because you come in here to get away from me, and I know it."

Ignoring her comment, Tony made his way to the sink and washed his hands. "Mickey, do you want to walk back together, or did you need some more time? I know we kind of interrupted you here." Tony asked.

Mickey gave a weak smile, "I think I'll be fine now. We can go back together."

By this point Ziva had figured out that Tony was going to ignore her.

"Tony darling, do I need to remind you of the many different ways I can kill you if you continue to ignore me?" she asked sweetly. Tony paled, and turned to her "No scary mossad ninja, no reminder necessary. What did you need to talk about."

"The case." she looked at Mickey "Are you okay with me talking about it or should we go somewhere else?"

"It's okay, besides I had a bit more to tell you guys as well. Why don't we all just go upstairs and talk in the conference room."

They all agreed and made their way quickly back. Gibbs looked at Tony and Ziva "I thought I told you to stay put till I called you?" realizing their mistake Tony and Ziva tried to explain but Gibbs just ordered them to sit down. He reached for the phone and called for the others to come up.

When they arrived Abby was the first to make a move. "Can I hug you please?" she asked Mickey, then preceded to do so without waiting for permission. The DC was surprised but eventually managed to untangle himself from her arms. As he did so he noticed Agent McGee glowering at him jealously. Tony spoke up "Abbs let him breathe we need him still." immediately she let go "Sorry. Sorry."

" Back to where I left off." Mickey said once he caught his breath. "I eventually caught Delaney after learning about his relationship to Trevor Macon. He was waiting, wanting to attack Macon, but he hadn't because he was afraid of the dog Macon was walking. Because of this he was caught, and tried for assault and rape." Mickey swallowed hard remembering the trial.

"I'm confused " Ziva spoke up "I thought he was in prison for murder."

"He was, but we were unable to prove the murder until after he broke out the first time." Jack interjected.

"You mean he's broken out before?" McGee clarified.

"Yes." Mickey explained " Delaney had originally buried the body of Eddie McGowan in his Mum's flower bed, but she died while he was in prison, and he broke out in order to move the body before the house was sold. He also made threats toward me and broke into my flat. Which is where he was nicked the second time."

"Nicked?" Ziva questioned.

"Arrested." Mickey explained smiling.

"Ziva?" Tony questioned as a thought occurred to him. "Wasn't Ari from Britain?"

"Yes, but he never talked about things like prostitutes or arresting people." Ziva defended. She was half way surprised that Tony would even bring it up.

"Who's Ari? Mickey asked now he was confused.

"My brother." Ziva explained.

"Wait, but I thought Tony said you were Mossad?"

"I was, its complicated." Ziva retorted sharply. She really didn't want to get into her personal history with a total stranger. The thought made her soften as she realized that Mickey had done just that with a room full of strangers.

"Anyway," she said "What insight can you give us on Delaney?"

"Guv?" Mickey turned to Jack "Do you want to sum up?"

"Sure, basically what we know from our encounters with Delaney is his weaknesses are prostitutes and revenge. He should be considered very dangerous at all times no one should go after him alone. Call for back up and wait for it to get there. He will do anything to get away. Up to and including, assault, rape, and murder." Jack told them seriously.

"Guv, I just remembered something." Mickey interrupted, "Delaney's Mum had a picture of them in New York on holiday."

"Good work Mickey." Jack turned to Gibbs "is there someone who can look up property records to see if the Delaney's owned property around here?"

Gibbs nodded toward McGee do your thing McGee."

"Yes boss." McGee said and hurried out to the bullpen and his computer.

"See McGeek did come in handy after all." Tony remarked to no one in particular.


End file.
